The consumption of electrical power has undergone a relatively rapid increase in recent years. For example, in the United States and in developed countries, the increase in the application and usage of computers, as well as hybrid/electric cars, has created a demand for more electric power plants. The present invention is considered to fall into the general category of renewable electric power sources, such as, but not limited to, wind-power systems, hydro-electric power systems and solar-power generation systems, and gravity-based power plants, where the source of energy is basically free. In the context of mechano-electric power systems, the gravitational mass and kinetic energy/momentum of moving road vehicles (e.g., automobiles and trucks) constitute a free source of energy, especially on downhill slopes where cars and trucks are urged in the downhill direction by their gravitationally pulled masses. The basic concept involved in kinetic energy/gravitational power plant (KGPP) or kinetic energy/gravitational electricity generation involves the translation of a moving mass that is pulled by gravity into mechanical and rotational motion, which is used to drive a standard electrical generator.